cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hawaiian Nation
The Hawaiian Nation is defunct as of sometime in 2007 There is a lot of information on how the Hawaiian Nation got its name. It all started when Keymokay sailed out to the big island of Hawaii about 60 years ago. The Hawaiians greatly appreciated the company and treated him with much respect, but they didn't get it in return. He bombed sacred areas to the Hawaiians and fighting broke out between the 2. Unfortunately, he destroyed the Hawaiians and their land. This brought great devastation to the Hawaiians. Thankfully, Hawaiian warriors used the Iao Needle on the island of Maui to warn Hawaiians when enemies were coming and the fought them off on top of this Iao Needle. This was very easy for them, but maybe not so easy getting up there, since it is 2,250 feet high. This let the Hawaiians claim the island of Maui, but unfortunately for the other islands, Keymokay destroyed the big island of Hawaii, especially in Kona. This was very sad to the Hawaiians. They eventually caused them to give in to Keyokay's requests and lost the region where The Hawaiian Nation is. This made Keymokay seem like a hero with this new found land, but tothe Hawaiians, he was their mortal enemy. Unfortunately, Keymokay ignored the Hawaiians now that he has this land. Keymokay killed Hawaiians and pushed them out of their lands like there was no tomorrow. He has no consideration for the Hawaiians and their culture. The Hawaiians, thankfully, didn't give up hope, in a shocking 10 year period, the Hawaiians attacked Keymokay killing 90% of his soldiers and claiming all land they lost. This would later be known as the Manomano Kipi, or Great Revolt. With their great appreciation to this war, they left the land of where the Hawaiian Nation now is in peace. They refused to build anything on it until August 27, 2006 when Paper Wings offered to buy the land for 10 million dollars and promised to keep all historical sites there. He has kept his promise and the Hawaiians and Mr. Wings have stayed with a great relationship. In fact, the Hawaiians have been selling land to Paper Wings or even sometimes giving it to him. With Mr. Wings's great appreciation for this Hawaiians. He was made a wonderful speech saying "The Hawaiians are about the peace and I am willing to fight off any evil coming their way. I know they do not want to fight, so I will fight them off for them. I will also keep any landmark site that there is there regardless of how badly I want it. You culture is important to me and I will not change my opionion on that. I know that Hawaiians are kind of endangered, if you don't mind me using that word, so I will prevent anything or anyone from changing that." The End of The Hawaiian Nation Sometime in 2007 (perhaps 2006), The Hawaiian Nation was taken off the map. It is believed that Paper Wings resigned as the ruler of the nation and without his leadership, the nation had no way to succeed. Category:Nations